The Grand Finals
だ!!カメハメ |Rōmaji title = Kesshōsen da!! Kamehameha |Literal title = The Final Round!! Kamehameha |Series = db |Number = 26 |Saga = Tournament Saga |Airdate = August 20, 1986 |Manga = The Final Match *The Kamehameha *One Lucky Monkey *The Big Sleep |Previous = Danger From Above |Next = Number One Under the Moon? |English Airdate = September 24, 2001 }} だ!!カメハメ |''Kesshōsen da!! Kamehameha''|lit. "The Final Round!! Kamehameha"}} is the twenty-sixth episode of Dragon Ball and the thirteenth episode of the Tournament Saga. This episode first aired in Japan on August 20, 1986. Its original American airdate was September 24, 2001. Summary Jackie Chun and Goku start their match. Goku starts to tease Jackie Chun, and Jackie Chun tells Goku not to be disrespectful to his teacher. He quickly covers up for it. Yamcha says that since he knows Jackie Chun is not Master Roshi, he is confident Goku can beat him. Krillin does not think so, he explains that Jackie Chun beat the two of them with no effort. Goku asks if Jackie Chun is Master Roshi's brother, but Jackie Chun lies and tells Goku he is Master Roshi's cousin. Goku then tries a Kamehameha, but Jackie says that Goku can not handle it. They both charge up their Kamehameha, and the two waves clash. The entire ring is lit up, but both fighters seem to be okay. Jackie Chun then uses a Double Afterimage and Goku punches the image. Jackie Chun gets behind him and kicks him into the wall. Goku gets up and tries a Triple Afterimage. Since Jackie Chun only did a Double, he does not see Goku come down from above and Goku smashes him. Jackie Chun then walks around the ring as if he was drunk. He hears Bulma and Yamcha warn Goku that Jackie Chun is using the Drunken Boxing Technique. Goku tries to block, but it does not seem to work. Jackie Chun finally stops, but then Goku starts acting mad. He starts crawling around, and acting like a monkey. He blocks Jackie Chun's punches and trips him with his tail. On the ground, Goku starts to punch and kick him. Goku tells him he is using the Crazy Monkey Attack. Jackie Chun gets up and waves his hands around, gathering up energy for his next attack. Major Events *The final match between Jackie Chun and Goku begins. Battles *Goku vs. Jackie Chun Appearances Characters *Goku *Krillin *Master Roshi *Yamcha *Bulma *Oolong *Puar *World Tournament Announcer Locations *Papaya Island **World Martial Arts Tournament Differences from the Manga *In the anime, the World Tournament Announcer attempts to interview Jackie Chun before the fight only to find him napping while standing up. *In the anime, When Jackie Chun is preparing the Kamehameha he tells Goku that he was the one to invent it which causes Goku to question how when Master Roshi was meant to leading Jackie Chun attempting to cover his tracks. **During a second occasion after Goku hits Jackie Chun on the head, he pulls out a picture and explains that he is actually Master Roshi's cousin. Trivia *Goku's use of his tail to fly back into the ring is strikingly similar to how Tails of the series flies. Sonic's creator is an admitted fan of Dragon Ball, and may have been inspired by this depiction in the creation of Tails in the development of Sonic 2. *Jackie Chun's foot stomping during his stretching is similar to how sumo wrestlers prepare before their matches begin. *This episode has the first Energy Clash in the series. *In the English dub, when Goku says that he could have flown back with the Kamehameha Wave like Chun did, Chun defied that Goku could even do the Kamehameha Wave. However, he already saw Goku do it, which was no small lapse in memory, since it was witnessing that feat which inspired Roshi to train Goku in the first place. It was also unlikely that he said this as Jackie Chun, since this slip-up was immediately followed by him taking credit for inventing the move. However, this is actually an error in translation; in the original Japanese version, all Chun said was that Goku could not do a Kamehameha Wave nearly as good as he could; in other words, the small Kamehameha he saw Goku do at Fire Mountain was not strong enough to propel Goku like a rocket the way Roshi did. *Roshi mentions that Goku learned the Kamehameha in one day whilst he took fifty years to master it, as if he realized it for the first time. This is an inconsistency as Roshi said nearly exactly the same thing in The Kamehameha Wave when Goku easily performed the move for the first time, which occurred many months prior to this episode. It is possible however that Roshi said it as the Jackie Chun persona, in case Goku overheard him. *Jackie should have technically been disqualified, as he left the arena and most likely hit the ground when Goku hit him through a wall of the arena entryway. *This is the first episode in the entire anime series to have a fight that lasts for more than one episode. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Episodi 26 (BD) pt-br:A Força do Kamehameha es:Episodio 26 (Dragon Ball) fr:Dragon Ball épisode 026 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Tournament Saga Category:Dragon Ball